Many of video cameras and digital cameras recently on the market include a camera-shake compensation device for compensating for blurring of a captured image caused by camera-shake. The camera-shake compensation device inclines a lens, a lens barrel, a reflective mirror, an imaging element or the like with respect to an optical axis of the camera, or moves such a component on a plane perpendicular to the optical axis two-dimensionally.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a shake compensation mechanism having a structure in which the lens barrel is elastically supported at one point and inclined with respect to the optical axis. Patent Document 2 discloses a camera-shake compensation device in which the mirror is supported by a pivot structure and inclined with respect to the optical axis. Patent Document 3 discloses an imaging lens unit in which a spherical lens barrel is supported at three points and inclined while being moved along the optical axis.